conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Oddaaron00
Re: Thanks! I noticed that you wanted to bring the template onto our wiki (I was surprised that it wasn't done so in the past) and of course I wanted to fix it so that it could be used by not only yourself but for all of us. I'm glad it worked out for your page and if you need any help with templates in the future, let me know. However, most templates, especially infoboxes as you know, could easily be replicated by simply copying the source on Wikipedia. Any redlinks or hidden templates within those templates could be fixed by finding those respective templates on Wikipedia as well. Of course, whenever you encounter an error or a template that simply won't work, I will come in to help. Best regards :) [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 04:43, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: Re: Thanks! OK. I know that some Wikipedia templates don't copy over very well because of the differences in code, or something like that. Thanks anyway! Maybe...one day...an alliance will be formed... Oddaaron00 (talk) 21:22, March 24, 2015 (UTC) :If you're interested into knowing why, it's because Wikipedia in recent years, has made extensive use of . While Wikia has supported Lua recently, I haven't been able to use it efficiently here (this same struggle is seen in other wikis using Wikia as well). I'm hoping that it'd work one day but until then, oh well. For your alliance, I hope your application to Altverse gets accepted soon. There a few issues worth addressing before the Canadian Alaskan Federation can be accepted as canonical but it's almost there! Once again, if you ever have any questions, concerns, or need for assistance, always feel free to hit me up on my talk page or the if I'm on. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 03:55, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: Re: Re: Thanks! OK. What do you think are the issues with the page, apart from the main one being that it is nowhere near finished? Thanks again. 19:03, March 25, 2015 (UTC) :Probably the main issue is how Alaska joins Canada where is illegal in the United States. I propose that Alaska be purchased by Canada (Great Britain or Albion-Gaul in Altverse) from Russia in 1867 instead of the United States to avoid this issue. I think the only other issue may be explaining what happens to Alberta, Nunavut, and New Brunswick which are omitted from Canada's map. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 04:13, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: Re: Re: Re: Thanks! Ah, I see. I'll look into it once I've added a bit more to the page. Thanks! P.S. (I know it's unrealistic (but it's a game so it doesn't matter)) but how about another idea. A war. Between Canada and the U.S.A. Canada won and took Alaska and made it one of their states. Then the idea of the Canadian Alaskon Federation came into place. It would still be the Canadian Alaskon Federation, even though Alaska would be part of Canada, because it was formed as soon as Alaska had been taken. Would that work? Thanks. :Your war would have to be done sometime during the 19th century although we will need more details on this before we can give a proper evaluation. While Altverse may technically be a "game", we still strive to maintain a level of professional realism. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 19:01, March 26, 2015 (UTC)